


To See Him Smile

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to see someone you love have feelings for someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Him Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came right after I read the recent chapter. Enjoy!

Bertholdt fell right on his back, as Reiner stood over him, laughing to himself.  "It'll always amaze me how you're not better at hand to hand combat, Bertl." He said extending his hand, pulling his friend up.

"I never really did much fighting this way." He said as he rubbed his arms. 

"Hey being as big as you are, you never had too." Reiner smiled, while speaking low. He began to stretch out his arms, "But you are getting better. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to beat Eren one day." 

Bertholdt let out a small laugh, which made Reiner smile. Bertholdt never smile much, or laughed. So any chance he got to see his friend smile, Reiner cherished it. It's all he wanted from his friend. Just for him to be happy.

Bertholdt's eyes shifted to over Reiner's shoulder, as his smile faded. Reiner turned his head to see what caught his attention. And there was Annie…

He had noticed Bertholdt's attention being drawn to her more and more as of late. Reiner looked back at Bertholdt. 

His arms were folded across his chest, as his cheeks flushed. His brow, although had constant sweat drops lined upon it, now had more. 

Reiner took a deep sigh, "Oi, Bertl," He said. Bertholdt snapped out of his daze. "Go get Annie, we need to meet up and talk about the mission."

"Oh…Ok." Bertholdt said, as he ran off in Annie's direction.

Reiner was left there alone. It was hard having feelings for someone, and knowing they never shared the mutual feeling back. However, all he wanted was for Bertholdt to be happy. And if that meant him having feelings for someone else, and if thats what it took to see him smile, Reiner just had to accept that. 

 


End file.
